


Ensnared

by Moontyger



Category: Loveless
Genre: Community: porn_battle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 10:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Ritsu would have to let Soubi go. One day, he'd have to give him to another.  One day, but not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for InsaneJournal Porn Battle

Children, Ritsu thought, were such beautiful creatures. Beautiful, but far too trusting, and extremely fragile. Like butterflies, newfound wings so easily crushed. To trap one was so simple, to keep one even easier, and even their death struggles were lovely.

He thought this, naturally, as he stared down at Soubi Agatsuma, watching him sleep. Blond hair spread out over the pillow, long eyelashes resting on his cheeks. So lovely, yet so vulnerable. And all his, as the mother had refused to be. He didn't plan to let this one escape so easily.

Ritsu wasn't content to watch, not for long. He stroked the soft skin, watched as eyes clouded with sleep jerked open. Soubi started to pull away, and the effort he made to force himself to still, to let Ritsu pet him without resisting, was obvious.

"You're too obvious. A Fighter must not only not resist the orders of his Sacrifice; he must never give the appearance of wanting to." Though he enjoyed seeing that flash of panic, the desire to be free, Ritsu intended to smother it mercilessly. He kissed him, enjoying the feel of soft lips parting under his, trembling, but giving way nonetheless. He was the irresistible force and Soubi must be an eminently movable object.

A hand between legs that parted for him, if a touch slower than they should, ragged breathing that sounded louder in the dark than it would during the day as Ritsu stroked him to hardness, relentlessly giving pleasure that he forced him to accept as he accepted the pain of the whip when he'd failed to please.

His hand moved faster now, fingers of the other slipped into Soubi's mouth to keep him quiet. Better if the others didn't hear, didn't see yet more signs of obvious favoritism. But Ritsu couldn't entirely control his own reactions, couldn't stifle the thrill of pleasure as Soubi came all over his hand.

He raised that hand to a soft, swollen mouth, smiling down at him with the approval he gave so rarely, just often enough to be sure Soubi would crave it, would do nearly anything to get it. "Lick. And then you can show me how well you've learned your lessons." He watched, eyes perhaps not as cold as they should be as Soubi's hands unzipped his pants with practiced ease. One day, he'd have to let him go. One day, he'd have to give him to another. Butterflies filled his office, lovely final moments pinned to his walls for his enjoyment forever, but Soubi wasn't quite a butterfly. No matter how much he tried to crush his wings, how much he ached to pin him down, one day he'd have to let Soubi free to fly for someone else. And not even that soft mouth on his aching cock, gentle tongue and then harder suction just as he'd so carefully taught, could make the thought less bitter.  


 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Disentangled (The Freedom's Just Another Word Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204152) by [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings)




End file.
